Hilo Rojo
by RinAinsworth
Summary: Es complicado cuando todos quieren juntarte con tu otra mitad. Hace más de un año que Eren y Levi rompieron su relación por motivos que sólo ellos conocen. Algunos dicen que ninguno ha superado al otro, pero Eren se ve contento de ver a Levi en una relación, porque él sabe que el verdadero amor de Levi sigue siendo él. ¿Cómo puedes ignorar un sentimiento que sigue vivo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Odiaba volar. Los insufribles pasajeros que no paran de roncar o conversar con volumen para que todos sepan lo espectaculares que son, los molestos niños que se reían de cualquier estupidez y sus padres, en vez de callarlos, seguían animando a los mocosos. Levi tenía su paciencia en el borde gracias a esas personas. En cualquier momento se levantaría de su asiento para hacer silencio. Lo único que quería era calma, como en el primer viaje, donde todo fue tranquilo. Pero su mala suerte amaba presentarse en sus peores momentos.

Volvía a su poca adorada ciudad después de estar cuatro meses fuera. No estaba contento con el ambiente en donde vivía, pero era mucho mejor que el bullicio y contaminación de donde venía. A la siguiente ocasión que Erwin le pidiera viajar por trabajo, renunciaría en el momento o le diría que mueva su estúpido trasero y viajara él. Desde que Erwin se casó y mudó a otra ciudad, todo lo que respectaba a su trabajo debía hacerse a distancia, usando la maravilla de la tecnología. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, requerían hacer todo cara a cara, y Erwin salió con su excusa de "seré padre, Levi. No puedo dejar la ciudad por tanto tiempo." Levi, quien no era un maldito descorazonado, entendió la situación y aceptó ir. Pero no más. La siguiente ocasión era Erwin quien se subía a un avión.

Del viaje no quedaba más de una hora, la cual podía usar en dormir, porque después no iría directo a casa para relajarse. No, su mala suerte seguía activada. Sólo iría a casa para dejar el equipaje, darse una ducha rápida y partir hacia el hogar de Carla, otra compañera de trabajo y ex suegra.

Lo único bueno que podía rescatar de su situación actual eran dos cosas:  
1. No tendría que volver a tratar con una mujer embarazada. Sus antojos de madrugada, el mal humor, etc. A ella no le importaba que no conociera a Levi lo suficiente, si Erwin no estaba o se encontraba ocupado, era Levi quien tenía que aguantar a la mujer.  
2. Donde Carla podría encontrar a Eren. A diferencia de muchas parejas que terminan, ellos no tenían ningún rencor con el otro. No había necesidad de hablar mal del otro con amigos. Su relación seguía siendo buena. Eran amigos.

Cerró sus ojos para descansar un rato. Cuando dormías todo pasaba más rápido que llegaba a sorprender. Su mente comenzaba a relajarse, lo cual era excelente para Levi. Quería dormirse lo más pronto posible y no desperdiciar el tiempo pensando en temas absurdos. Entonces recordó que tenía una novia a la que ver. Abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haberse acordado de ella antes. Sólo se había comunicado con ella por mensajes y llamadas durante los cuatro meses. Durante los cuatros meses, para agrandar su culpa, no había sentido ganas verla y estar cerca de ella. Intentaba creer que era porque se mantenían en contacto, pero Levi sabía que las cosas entre ellos no estaban siendo las más cálidas. Tenía muchos motivos para justificar la falta de calidez, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Iba a llamarla más tarde.

Al final no logró dormir.

* * *

Una vez que dejó las maletas en su habitación, se apresuró en desnudarse para ir hasta el primer piso, donde tomaría una rápida ducha en el baño. Quería más que nada sentir el agua corriendo por su piel. Podía relajarse por unos minutos bajo el agua tibia. A Levi le hubiera gustado poder quedarse en la tina por un buen rato, pero debía apurarse porque ya eran las cinco de la tarde y quería estar en casa antes de que anocheciera.

Se vistió con su ropa casual, nada de trajes y su formalidad. Por lo menos hoy iba a darse algo más de tranquilidad para hacer las cosas. Debía dejar de pensar, preocuparse y esforzarse tanto sin que fuera necesario, o antes de terminar el año terminaría con estrés.

Dejó su casa atrás para ir hasta la casa de los Yeager. Eran casi cuarenta minutos a pie, veinte en automóvil, y ni siquiera estaba seguro si el automóvil iba a funcionar después de tanto tiempo sin ser utilizado. Esperaba que no diera tantos problemas, porque no quería hacer una caminata de cuarenta minutos ni enfrentarse al transporte público.  
Después de unos cuantos intentos, el motor partió para alegría de Levi. Ahora también podía hacer que el viaje fuera más silencioso, rápido y corto.

Estacionó frente a la casa, notando que el estacionamiento estaba vacío, lo que significaba que Carla no estaba. Maldijo en un susurro, porque quería hacer el encuentro lo más corto posible, pero ahora tenía que esperar a que la mujer llegara. Hace meses no le hubiera importado esperar, eso significaba más tiempo con Eren.

Se aseguró de dejar bien cerrado el automóvil y caminó hasta la entrada, tocó el timbre una vez. La persona que abrió la puerta era bastante conocida con sus grandes y brillantes ojos, el cabello un poco crecido, sus labios levemente caídos en las comisuras. Levi, aunque no lo admitiera, conocía cada parte del cuerpo y mente de Eren.

—Me dijeron que vendrías —Eren se apartó para dejar pasar a su ex.

Levi no esperó invitación para sentarse. Conocía a los Yeager desde años, por lo que la confianza existía, por lo menos con Eren. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y, a los segundos, Eren se sentó a su lado. Vio como Eren tomaba el cuaderno de dibujo que tenía a su lado y seguía dibujando.

—No te ves muy contento. ¿Mal viaje? —Eren inició la conversación.

—Sí, una mierda de viaje.

—Espero que no hayas discutido con algún otro pasajero en el aeropuerto.

Levi escuchó la risa de Eren, por la cual siempre había tenido una debilidad. Los padres de Eren se separaron cuando él tenía recién doce años. Desde entonces Eren comenzó su faceta de niño rebelde, buscando atención de su madre, la cual se dedicaba más al trabajo e intentaba criar a un hijo en poco tiempo. Levi conocía la historia desde Carla y Eren. Para cuando Carla se separó, Levi ya conocía a la mujer, pero no conoció a Eren hasta que cumplió quince y comenzó a ir al trabajo de su madre. Recordaba que Eren llegó fastidiado donde su madre, pidiendo hablar con ella a solas, pero Carla no podía dejar la oficina, así que Eren hizo el show ahí mismo. Levi no aguantó mucho antes de gritar a Eren de que se detuviera de ser un puto niño inmaduro sin respeto. Para sorpresa de Levi, Carla no hizo más que mirarlo enojada por tratar así a su hijo. Eren, en cambio, murmuró algo que Levi no escuchó y se fue. Al final del día, Eren lo buscó para disculparse por el show. Levi lo regañó un poco más, y Eren, buscando un desahogo, contó sus motivos para actuar así a Levi. Sabía que Carla no conocía que Eren buscó ayuda en un desconocido, y nunca pensaron en decirle. Con el tiempo siguieron hablando, haciéndose más cercanos, pero la relación no se hizo más seria hasta que Eren estaba a la mitad de sus dieciséis. Levi, en un comienzo, no tomó con seriedad la declaración de Eren. Él estaba en una edad difícil, donde te cuestionas todo y es fácil creer que "quieres" a alguien. Además los problemas que tenía con su familia no ayudaban, ya que Levi estaba ayudando más a Eren de lo que su madre o el padre habían hecho, lo que podía confundir más al chico. Carla intentaba llegar a Eren, saber qué le pasaba, pero él no la dejaba. En esos tiempos Eren apenas sonreía, ni se reía como lo hacía antes.  
Levi tenía en sus recuerdos la primera vez que escuchó reír a Eren. El chico siendo feliz era algo que Levi disfrutaba.

Mirarlo ahora resultaba interesante. Eren había cambiado mucho con los años.

—Has cambiado tanto —Levi cambió el tema.

—No soy más un rebelde niño de quince. Es mejor, ¿no?

—Sí, mejor.

Eren acortó la distancia entre ellos. Sus hombros chocaban a pesar de que había espacio para que Eren se alejara, lo cual Levi deseaba, un poco. Lo correcto era querer que Eren no estuviera tan cerca, porque era fácil recordar el pasado y caer de nuevo en él. Aun así, no quería apartarlo. No existía nada malo en la cercanía. No se podía ser infiel si no había contacto físico, pero Levi no estaba seguro si tener sentimientos por otra persona podía considerarse infidelidad.

Miró hacia otro lado, buscando distracción en cualquier parte menos Eren. Tenía que asegurarse de que no existía más que cariño entre ellos. Ese cariño que sientes por cualquier persona por la que te preocupas. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba evitando mirar a Eren? ¿Por qué la cercanía entre ellos encendía algo que no podía explicar en él? Tonterías. Seguramente eran sólo tonterías de él, causadas por un largo viaje y la falta de descanso. No existía el amor eterno. Ni siquiera el amor de familia o por uno mismo es eterno. Con el tiempo absolutamente todo acaba. Empezaba a creerse sus pensamientos, estaba a un paso de aceptar que no existía nada entre ellos hasta que el día en que terminaron apareció en su mente.

—Levi, estoy hablando —Eren agarró el mentón de Levi, haciendo que lo viera—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Encuentro que estás un poco ido.

Levi leía muy bien la preocupación en Eren. Se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa, la cual estaba más cercana a una mueca. No acostumbraba a sonreír, no porque fuera infeliz o parecido, únicamente no le nacía sonreír en cualquier momento.

—Estoy bien —apartó la mano de Eren.

—Puedes decirme si algo está mal —Eren ladeó un poco su cabeza, mirando con interés y preocupación a Levi.

Estaba claro que no se quedaría sin saber qué pasaba con Levi. El mayor sabía muy bien que Eren no era fácil de convencer. Lo vio acomodarse en su lugar, dejando de lado su cuaderno de dibujos.

Llegaba a ser molesto que Eren todavía se preocupara tanto por él. En ocasiones prefería que Eren fuera indiferente. Sería mucho más fácil seguir sin recordar. Pero Eren se negaba a actuar como si no fueran nada, ni siquiera amigos.

Levi pensó en qué estaba mal. La respuesta no era muy difícil de encontrar.

_¿Qué está mal? Está mal que tu cercanía me haga pensar. Está mal que durante los cuatro meses que estuve lejos, hablara más sobre mi vida contigo que con mi novia. Está jodidamente mal que, después de tanto tiempo, sigas importándome más que el resto._

—Nada está mal —no iba a admitir.

—Algo está mal —confirmó Eren—. Si quieres decirme, sabes cómo.

Eren volvió a sus dibujos. Mientras que él seguía dibujando, Levi se quedó observando. Por lo que recordaba, Carla siempre decía que su hijo, si no estaba haciendo peleas, siendo imbécil o un buen niño, estaba dibujando en cualquier superficie posible. A medida que el dibujo iba tomando forma, Levi notaba cómo Eren fue mejorando con el tiempo. La primera vez que Eren se decidió a mostrar lo que dibujaba, Levi no evitó decir que el dibujo, en general, no tenía calidad. Eren se negó a hablar con él por el resto del día. Pero no se detuvo por una mala crítica. Levi admiraba la capacidad de Eren para no rendirse. Cada vez que sus planes fallaban, en vez de quedarse rendido, pensando en todo lo malo que tenía, él seguía adelante lo más pronto posible, buscando mejorar. Era una de las razones porque le gustó —gusta, ¿quién sabe? —Eren.

—Estoy bien, Eren —aclaró.

—Lo que tú digas.

Como por acto reflejo —asumió Levi— Eren acercó su rostro al de él. Era algo parecido a una costumbre de cuando estaban juntos. Cada vez que Levi seguía negando lo que era obvio, Eren optaba por darle la razón y besarlo, dejando claro que no le creía. En esta ocasión, no debía ser así, y por suerte, Levi se apartó a tiempo. De todos modos, si Levi no se hubiera movido, ningún beso hubiera ocurrido. Eren se detuvo a mitad, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.

—Lo siento —dijo rápido—. Debería llegar pronto. Yo iré a ordenar mi pieza.

Eren se levantó, llevándose con él su cuaderno de dibujo y lápices. Levi no dijo nada, ni siquiera un movimiento que respondiera. Se quedó sentado, esperando, sin notar la sonrisa triunfante que Eren llevaba en su rostro al irse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Una vez más se cuestionó sobre por qué dijo sí. Eren no quería salir con gente si no existía ningún interés por su parte. Podía sonar cruel que aceptara ir a una cita sin intenciones de una segunda, porque estaba creando falsas ilusiones que, tarde o temprano, terminaban en cualquier sentimientos menos felicidad. Aun así, no estaba teniendo un cargo de conciencia tan terrible. A lo mejor, al día siguiente olvidaría todo.

Abrochó con paciencia cada botón de su camisa. Quedaba menos de una hora para salir, pero antes quería pasar por Mikasa, para que ella hiciera alguna excusa para que él no tuviera que ir a la cita. No quería cancelar sin excusa, por lo menos quería preparar una excusa que pudiera comunicar. No tenía ganas de decir: _Hola, te cancelo porque sigo confundiendo a mi ex. Entonces usaré eso para volver con él. No espero que entiendas, pero lo nuestro no va a funcionar. Adiós._  
Rió ante su propia idea. Todo sonaba como típica película de Hollywood donde dos personas no se veían hace años, se reencontraban, intentaban fingir que no se amaban y luego terminaban en un apasionado beso bajo la lluvia. Entonces la película cambiaba de escena para mostrar un 5 años después maravilloso. Cómo detestaba esas películas.

Las llaves estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto a una nota y dinero. El tiempo que pasaba con su madre no era mucho, pero estaba acostumbrado. Después de un tiempo, se hizo común encontrar las llaves —Eren olvidaba donde las dejaba—, una nota sobre qué debía hacer y dinero para lo que fuera necesario.

El próximo año la misma rutina acabaría. Debía entrar a estudiar, buscar un trabajo part-time, levantarse temprano y acostarse tarde. Cuando eso llegara, menos tiempo tendría con su escasa familia. La idea dolía un poco, pero debía aceptar la verdad.  
Eren no estaba feliz con que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. El recuerdo de tener diez años se sentía tan lejano, todo sus recuerdos cuando su familia estaba completa, cuando no era más que un niño, todo parecía tan lejos como la luna. Muy pocas cosas —y personas— se mantenían en su vida con el tiempo. Era una maldición o parecido que nada bueno fuera de larga duración en su vida. Aun así, no se quejaba mucho. Era mejor dejar ir un montón de recuerdos para dejar espacio para los que venían.

Mikasa no vivía tan lejos de él, por lo que caminó hasta ella. Una caminata de unos quince minutos que pareció corta para su duración.  
Conocía a la chica desde que iba en tercer curso básico. Y desde ahí había pasado mucho. Ninguno tenía nueve años, de hecho, ya eran diez años mayor. Era increíble ver tanto cambio en ellos. Y en el mundo.

—¿Tú no tenías una cita? —Mikasa dijo al abrir la puerta.

Su ceño fruncido confirmó los pensamientos de Eren. Ella ya había visto venir que él iría por excusas.

—Hola, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? —Eren rodó los ojos.

Se hizo el silencio hasta que ambos estuvieron en la habitación de ella. Eren se sentó en la cama, acomodando una almohada en su espalda. Mikasa, frente a él, sentada en posición de loto con sus manos sobre las rodillas, esperaba que Eren fuera directo al punto.

—No quiero ir —confesó—. He visto a Levi y…

Mikasa se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciéndolo callar. Eren estaba acostumbrado que fuera silenciado por sus amigos cuando se trataba de Levi. Todos, por primera vez, estaban de acuerdo en lo mismo: si sigues queriéndolo, anda a intentarlo. No seas idiota.  
De comienzo, Eren se encargaba de negar todo, diciendo que ellos sacaban conclusiones apresuradas. Luego aceptó lo que sentía, pero se negaba a oír los consejos de sus amigos. Él creía que era hora de dejar que Levi siguiera su vida. Desde que tenía dieciséis que estaba enganchado a él. Unas semana antes de cumplir los diecisiete Levi aceptó salir con él y comenzó todo. Aquello lo preocupaba. ¿Cómo podías seguir queriendo con la misma intensidad a una persona por años? Se preguntaba bastante si era bueno o malo.

—Déjame terminar —pidió Eren—. Estoy muy seguro que Levi me quiere. O, por muy mínimo que sea, no lo sé, pero me quiere. Y no me quiere como tú a mí o yo a ti, es diferente. ¿Entiendes? —esperó que Mikasa asintiera—. ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a una cita sabiendo eso? Si antes no quería ir, menos ahora.

—Eren —habló—. Nunca entenderé porque actúas así. No quieres decirle a Levi lo que sientes, pero tampoco quieres dejar ir ese sentimiento, y te complica, lo sé. Pero debes hacer algo, maldita sea, no puedes quedarte pensando. Siempre respondes que quieres que Levi siga con su vida, y ahora sabes que él tampoco ha dejado ir, y por lo que lo he conocido, ni dejará ir la tuya, ¿no te cambia algo? Y, si no lo hace, porque sigues queriendo cambiar de página, ¿por qué te niegas a salir con otras personas? No hay nada malo con eso. Puedes ir olvidando a Levi mientras desarrollas amor por otra.

Se molestaba cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras. Comprendía que Mikasa no quería ser pesada ni ser repetitiva con sus palabras, pero siempre terminaba viéndolo de esa forma. Ella —ni nadie— podía entender todo lo que Eren pensaba. Había más que ellos dos. Levi tenía novia y, por mucho que todos supieran que Levi lo escogería a él, Eren no quería que ella fuera un daño colateral. Estaba preocupado por el resto. No era un egocéntrico egoísta.  
No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría el resto. O, quizás, lo sabía y no quería admitirlo. En ocasiones se planteaba la tesis de que buscaba un "pero" para no seguir porque tenía miedo del rechazo.

Sin embargo, no tenía excusas para seguir pensando lo mismo. Estaba claro que no habría rechazo.

—En fin —Eren sonrió—. Iré antes de que se haga tarde.

* * *

Venir fue una mala idea. Desde que se juntaron, Eren supo que no iba a sacar nada bueno. Su mente seguía en la conversación con Mikasa. Con su mente en otro lado no podía disfrutar todo el momento, ignoraba el agradable paisaje que lo rodeaba, no daba atención a la persona que caminaba a su lado. Lo único que hizo fue apartar su mano cuando otra quiso agarrar la suya. Un reflejo de él. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se comportara cariñoso con él en público. Ni siquiera con Levi había amor en público, sólo en ocasiones acostumbraban besarse o jugar con las manos.

—Podemos sentarnos ahí —el otro chico señaló una banca.

Detrás había un suelo verde cubierto con pequeñas flores, árboles, niños jugando. El camino era de tierra clara, bien trabajada para que la gente paseara tranquila por el jardín. El lugar era uno que Eren, por cuenta propia, no hubiera venido. Pero no estaba con el interés suficiente para buscar lugares, así que aceptó lo primero que él dijo.

Eren se sentó al lado del otro chico, mirando al paisaje que tenía en frente. El poco interés seguía ahí, por lo que prefería observar. El improvisado jardín estaba en un cerro y ellos ya estaban en altura, por lo que, en el horizonte, Eren veía la ciudad. En esos momentos pensaba que rodar cerro abajo era mucho más entretenido.  
Cuando tenía sus citas con Levi, recordaba que aburrirse no era posible. De un modo u otro conseguían hacer que el momento fuera interesante y ninguno quisiera volver. No había tenido muchas citas con Levi, unas tres o un poco más, porque se conocían desde hace tiempo, por lo que no había necesidad de la primera etapa: conoce a quién quieres a tu lado. Sus citas fueron más porque no querían adelantar las cosas y terminar dándose cuenta que ninguno podía pasar mucho tiempo con el otro.

—¿Y tú? —Eren escuchó que preguntaron.

No había escuchado lo que el chico estaba hablando, por lo que no sabía qué responder.

—Estaba en otro mundo —intentó sonar divertido—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Desde el principio pareces ido.

Él apartó el cabello del rostro de Eren, recorriendo con su dedo índice desde la sien hasta la mandíbula. Con el toque Eren sintió ganas de irse, no quería ser tocado por manos extrañas. Dejó claro que no quería nada de muestras cariñosas, recibiendo una seca respuesta.

—Lo siento —Eren se paró—. Esto… No. No quiero citas, ¿entiendes? Pero no estoy diciendo que quiero una relación. Me sentía algo curioso por ti, por eso acepté. La verdad es que me gusta otra persona, y me gusta mucho. No es justo para ninguno salir ahora —intentó que la mirada dolida no lo afectara a él—. Por ahí debe estar la persona correcta. Si después de esto no me odias, podemos seguir hablando. Hasta pronto, ¡cuídate!

Antes de que pudiera llegar la respuesta, Eren se alejó con paso rápido. Se sentía mucho mejor solo. Buscó las escaleras que bajaban el cerro, bajó unos metros y se detuvo. Sacó su teléfono móvil para mandar un mensaje. "Tú ganas. Tenías razón. Huí.". Poco después de que el mensaje se enviara, recibió la respuesta de Mikasa.

Su decisión estaba tomada. La próxima vez que tuviera una cita, iba a ser con Levi. Lo asaltó la duda de si era necesario otra cita para volver con Levi, pero cual fuera la respuesta, decidió Eren, lo haría de todos modos.

Terminó de bajar los escalones con ánimo. La idea de comenzar sus movimientos para recuperar a Levi lo animaban bastante. No dejaría que pensamientos negativos arruinaran su día. Llegó hasta la calle, donde hizo una llamada.

—Eren —la familiar voz de Levi contestó.

—Seré directo, —dijo— ¿te parece si salimos?

Decir "¿te parece si salimos?" con un interés romántico hubiera sido perfecto, pero se conformó con dejarlo como otra salida común.

—Estoy en el centro comercial, tengo que comprar un regalo. Si no te molesta venir, puedes acompañarme.

—Dime la dirección y ahí estaré.

Lo que no dijo fue que, si se trataba de él, iría a cualquier lugar necesario. No quiso decirlo porque el momento no era el adecuado, porque sonaba muy romántico y cliché. No eran palabras que se podían escuchar muy a menudo de Eren Yeager.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Los centros comerciales eran otro lugar al cual evitaba ir. La verdad era que evitaba cualquier lugar cerrado con una afluencia masiva de público. No era nada relacionado con antropofobia o agorafobia. No era nada con trastornos —hasta donde él sabía, su mente estaba en buen estado—, la única razón útil que tenía era que no gustaba de todo el alboroto que la gente causa. Pero eso no significaba que gustara de estar solo. Al contrario, nunca le había gustado estar solo. Y ahora no lo estaba, tenía una novia que le daba su grata compañía, por eso debía escoger algún regalo práctico y de su gusto, pero ¿qué? Levi era un asco escogiendo regalos y lo seguiría siendo. No creía que los regalos fueran parte importante de un cumpleaños, porque no era más que una obligación sin significado. Un objeto material no iba a decir "te quiero", "espero que tengas un lindo día", "me haces feliz", pero se veía obligado a encontrar qué regalar a su novia. No quería que la gente comenzara a hablar sobre él y su horrible papel como novio, porque su paciencia era corta y no necesitaba entrar en peleas o discusiones con gente sin cerebro y materialista.

Durante la espera varias personas entraban y salían. Unas solas, otros con parejas, o sus favoritos, la típica familia feliz con hijos. Levi, por mucho que intentara, no podía proyectarse un futuro con ella. No veía forma en que él fuera un padre. En esta ocasión, Levi no iba —ni podía— decir que el problema era él. El problema era ella. Y Eren. Nadie más que Eren podía destrozar, formar, cambiar su vida en poco tiempo. Admitía que desde un comienzo las cosas con su novia no iban bien, pero ahora que Eren estaba otra vez en su vida, no existía forma de que pudiera resistirse para siempre cuando la invitación estaba a su alcance. Revisó su reloj una vez más. Quería a Eren en ese preciso momento, no quería más espera. Estaba ansioso, deseoso de volver a verlo. Extrañaba la amplia sonrisa, la intensidad y el color de sus ojos, la manera en que se movía, los gestos que hacía con su rostro, su manera de expresarse. Extrañaba todo. Sabía que podía dejar de extrañar, porque podía volver a apreciar todo los detalles que extrañaba, pero estaba de manos atadas y ojos vendados.

Eren apareció y Levi olvidó a toda la molesta gente que pasaba por su lado. No había más mundo que Eren. Cuando era con respecto a él, Levi no tenía problemas en mostrar un lado de su personalidad que casi nadie conocía o creía posible en él. Esa parte Eren la conocía. Con el castaño no existían restricciones, no le parecía vergonzoso o estúpido decirle que podía pasar una eternidad con él, de que no existía mejor compañía que la suya. Pero todo se había ido, se suponía que se había ido. No debían existir más sentimientos de tal calibre. Sólo amistad. ¿Y desde cuándo la amistad se sentía de esa forma? Tenía que evitar que Eren, simplemente con su presencia, reanimara lo que se daba por muerto. Sin embargo, era imposible hacerlo cuando Eren, al reunirse con él, lo abrazó efusivo, a manera de saludo y bienvenida.

—No pude recibirte adecuadamente la otra vez —seguía unido a él en un abrazo—. Fue bastante tiempo.

Lo peor —o mejor— fue cuando Levi respondió a su abrazo, apretándolo más contra él, respirando el olor su especial aroma. No había olvidado cómo quemaba el calor que Eren transmitía. Tampoco olvidaba la tranquilidad que sus brazos daban, no olvidaba el mensaje que su fuerte agarre decía: no estás solo, me tienes a mí. Era una frase conocida, dicha por muchas bocas y en diferentes idiomas, pero a veces se desperdiciaba, haciendo que fuera difícil de creer, pero Levi creía en esas palabras porque venían de Eren.

_Pero Eren no es tuyo. No está contigo. No tienes ninguna relación formal con él. No hay nada de romance. Tu tiempo con él ha pasado. Tienes una relación con otra persona y debes mantener tu corazón hacia ella._

El pensamiento estaba en su cabeza cuando Eren lo dejó ir.

—Vas a tener que ayudarme, no tengo ni idea de qué regalar —dijo Levi.

Eren asintió antes de caminar a su lado hacia las escaleras mecánicas.

—Malditas escaleras, siguen apareciendo en mis pesadillas —Eren acabó con el silencio—. Y tú sigues riéndote de mi desgracia. No es bonito casi caerse en un lugar público.

—Te avisamos Eren. Fuimos claros en decirte que te fijaras —Levi sonreía.

En el segundo piso del centro comercial fueron buscando algún producto para comprar, eso intentaron. Levi no estaba tan interesado en encontrar el regalo. Su mayor prioridad debía ser ella y su cumpleaños, pero Eren estaba a su lado. Con él nunca había tenido la necesidad de regalos para cumpleaños, pero siempre le regalaba algo. No necesariamente cosas compradas, pero regalos hechos por él. A Eren podía darle un envoltorio de galletas y quedaría feliz, porque era Levi quien se lo regalaba. Con su novia actual no podía hacer eso. Por lo que había comprendido en su tiempo conociéndose, para ella el amor estaba en la cantidad de dinero que gastabas en ella, no en quién era la persona que gastaba ese dinero. Era un defecto que le desagradaba bastante, pero no era razón suficiente para terminar. A ella no le gustaba lo frío y distante que Levi podía ser en ocasiones. Estaban parejos en cuanto se trataba de defectos. Lo que si podía ser razón para terminar era Eren. ¿Servía llegar y decir que el amor que sentías por tu ex no estaba del todo apagado, por lo que quería más que nunca encenderlo al máximo? No pasaría desapercibido si lo decía de esa manera.

Se detuvieron frente a una vitrina de una reconocida marca. Eren optaba por la ropa. Algún vestido o chaqueta del gusto de ella podía hacerla feliz, pero Levi no era partidario de regalar ropa. Siguieron avanzando hasta el tercer piso. Lo recorrieron dos veces antes de que Levi decidiera rechazar la idea de comprar algo. Pensaría después en algún regalo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —Preguntó Levi—. Hay mesas en la terraza. A ti te gusta comer en esos lugares.

—No rechazaré tu invitación. Hace meses vine con unos compañeros, la vista y la comida son estupendas.

—Eso dices tú.

Conseguir la comida no fue tan difícil como en otras ocasiones, donde las filas se hacían eternas y el personal parecía entrar bajo presión, haciendo su atención más lenta. Eran humanos, no máquinas.  
Eren se sentó frente a Levi. Desde donde estaban tenían buena vista hacia el corazón de la ciudad, pero ahora no importaba mucho. La única vista para Levi era Eren, la única vista para Eren era Levi. Y lo sabían, pero no dirían nada. La sociedad diría que no es correcto lo que pasaba entre ellos, no por el hecho de que fueran hombres, pero uno de ellos estaba engañando a otra persona. No era un engaño físico, era uno peor: un engaño emocional.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Levi probó un poco de su comida.

—Estaba en una especie de cita —dijo Eren—. No funcionó. La verdad es que desde el comienzo sabía que no funcionaría aunque quisiera creer lo contrario porque, bueno, la verdad es que… —se detuvo.

Levi quería saber cuál era la verdad.

—Sigue, estoy escuchando.

—Olvídalo, estoy hablando demás.

Eren dejó sus manos sobre la mesa, lo que llamó la atención de Levi. En ellas habían mordidas, las cuales Eren se hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso —o ansioso— por algún motivo. Se notaban recientes y que además debieron doler. Eren no era una persona que se mordía con poca fuerza. Levi, sabiendo que más tarde podía regañarse a sí mismo por sus acciones, acarició una mano de Eren hasta que terminó por entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Ninguno era muy aficionado a tomarse de las manos, pero lo olvidaron en ese momento. Los llamativos ojos de Eren observaban sus manos, los oscuros de Levi estaban fijos en Eren y en su pequeña sonrisa.

—La verdad es que me gusta otra persona —dijo Eren—. Por ese motivo la cita no iba a funcionar.

Levi se dio el placer de sentir la piel de Eren bajo sus dedos unos segundos más antes de alejar su mano. No necesitaba preguntar "quién" para saber la respuesta. Era incorrecto pensar que Levi estaba siendo egocéntrico al creer que esa otra persona era él.

—No debí decir eso —Eren apretó su ahora libre mano en un puño—. No tiene sentido. Debería olvidarte, pero no puedo olvidarte cuando yo no dejo que tú me olvides. Te conozco muy bien, Levi, el problema nace ahí. Tú también piensas lo mismo —suspiró—. Crees que dejaste nuestro pasado atrás. Sólo lo dejaste atrás porque no nos veíamos, porque a distancia puedes creer muchas cosas. Yo intenté salir con otras personas, tú estás con otra persona. Se supone que cambiamos de páginas —una risita salió de Eren—. Hasta mi madre me preguntó si era molesto para mí el hecho de que fueras a nuestra casa, pero no tuve que responder porque ella se dio cuenta de que estoy encantado con la idea de verte.

Quería contestar, tenía el impulso de contestar. Era el momento correcto para aclarar todo, pero lo dejó pasar. Dejó que el momento se fuera, lo abandonó. Prefirió levantarse de su silla y decir:

—Volvamos —Levi revolvió el cabello de Eren—. Tenemos que intentar encontrar algún regalo.

No sabía si estaba siendo parte de lo que orientales llamaban hilo rojo. Ambas personas estaban destinadas a encontrarse, independiente de todo lo que pasara, siempre terminarían reunidas. En momentos podía ser más difícil, pero no existía forma de romper el hilo, porque era un destino que venía con ellos desde los primeros momentos de vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

La voz de Armin fue lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad. Sin darse cuenta se encontró pensando demasiado sobre lo pasado hace días. Terminaba en el tema de una forma u otra. Y, aunque no hacía mucho para dejar de pensar, se quejaba de todas maneras cuando el tema aparecía en sus pensamientos. No le afectaba, pero también quería hacerse creer que no tenía gran importancia. Si Levi ignoró lo que había dicho, bien por él. No iba a deprimirse o crear resentimiento contra su ex. Si Eren debía dar su opinión con respecto a lo ocurrido, diría que no cambió nada y comprende por qué. Conocía a Levi desde hace años, sabía cómo funcionaba y cómo reaccionaba.

—He repetido dos veces lo mismo, Eren —Armin no despegaba la vista de la placa de pruebas que tenía sobre la mesa—. Si algo está preocupándote, puedes decirme.

Eren tomó un led del montón que tenía en frente y dobló las finas patas hacia todos lados, ganando una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Armin.

—Le dije a Levi que seguía queriéndolo —confesó Eren—. No me respondió.

—Y su carencia de respuesta está dando vueltas por tu cabeza —Armin no despegaba la mirada de lo que hacía—. No necesitamos ser genios para saber que siguen siendo el uno para el otro. Levi está intentando convencerse de que no eres la persona correcta, por eso está en otra relación.

—Sé que siente lo mismo. Pero quiero oírlo, Armin, no me sirven acciones sin palabras. He intentado buscar sentido a lo que hace, pero no lo encuentro. Si quieres a alguien, y esa persona te corresponde, ¿no deberían estar juntos? No hay nada, sin contar su falsa relación, que se interponga entre nosotros. Él sabe que si vuelve a mí, yo feliz aceptaré. Mi madre lo adora, Mikasa lo aceptó con el tiempo, ustedes tienen buena relación. ¡Incluso sus amigos saben! Todos quieren lo mismo, quieren que volvamos, pero… Pero Levi sigue deteniéndose —se sentía demasiado bien poder desahogarse—. No sé que me mantiene de no lanzarme sobre él y besarlo como en películas románticas —rió ante sus palabras.

—Puede ser que a ti no te gustan esas películas —Armin también rió—. Había olvidado decirte, Eren. El otro día vine y no estabas.

Antes de que Armin continuara Eren interrumpió.

—Lo sé, pero me retrasé y… Entiendo, no has terminado —dijo cuando un transistor llegó a su frente. ¿Por qué no podía usar palabras para detenerlo? No costaba demasiado decir que todavía no terminaba de hablar, no había necesidad de tirar cosas.

—Me quedé esperando un rato —siguió Armin, como si nada hubiera pasado—. Levi llegó y, bueno, tu madre lo llevó hacia otro lado para hablar con él, ya que yo estaba ahí. Pero antes de que se fueran, oí tu nombre. Como buen amigo, olvidé que no debo escuchar conversaciones ajenas y me acerqué a oír —se quedó callado y continuó haciendo lo suyo. Al minuto estaba de nuevo en el tema—. En resumen tu madre preguntó a Levi si no tenía problemas en venir porque… ya sabes, estás tú —Armin tenía sus manos cruzadas sobre su abdomen y miraba directo a Eren, leyendo sus reacciones—. Él dijo que no tenía ningún problema, porque la verdad era que le agrada estar contigo. Supongo que por esas palabras ella le preguntó si seguía existiendo algo entre ustedes. No escuché respuesta por parte de Levi, pero… —rascó el tabique de su nariz—. Hablé con Levi. No tuve suceso en mi momento de espía y me pilló.

Eren apoyó sus antebrazos sobre la mesa y clavó su mirada en Armin, atento a cada palabra que decía. Cuando estaba en su relación con Levi, eran escasos los momentos en que sus amigos solían compartir con su novio —ex—. No era por problemas de compatibilidad, era solo que sus amigos le daban espacio personal con Levi y, cuando Eren quería estar con sus amigos, Levi prefería no aparecer porque entendía que es incomodo cuando estás en presencia de una pareja.

—Dime, Armin. ¿Qué hablaron? No habrás dicho algo demás —estaba empezando a sentirse un poco ansioso con la conversación.

Armin negó.

—Le dije que si seguía queriéndote, no jugara contigo. Porque no quiero que te hagas ilusiones sobre volver y luego termines herido. Debo admitir que pensé que Levi me golpearía, no le parecieron agradables mis palabras. ¡Y no lo hizo! —Armin sonrió—. Me respondió que sabía que yo no era idiota, así que dejara de pensar como uno, porque debía estar claro que él no jugaría contigo.

Como si el sólo hecho de decir su nombre en una conversación lo invocara, la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella primero entró Carla, quien iba hablando animada sobre un tema que a Eren no le importaba. Luego entró una mujer que no conocía y, entonces, apareció Levi. Mordió su labio inferior y miró a Armin, quien con un movimiento de su mano lo invitó a levantarse e ir hacia Levi. "Habla con él", articuló el rubio. Eren lo pensó durante unos segundos, no estaba seguro si la ausencia de Levi importaría durante los minutos en que lo tendría sólo para él. Pensó en dar excusas para no ir a hablar con él, pero quería estar a solas con Levi, otra vez. Se levantó y fue hasta él, pero primero saludó a la mujer desconocida. Levi estaba mirándolo, Eren encontró su mirada pero no la mantuvo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo mirando hacia otro lado—. ¿Podrías venir conmigo? No tomará tanto tiempo.

Levi asintió y pidió que lo esperaran. Eren lo guió hasta la cocina, donde se apoyó contra la isla. No quería dar un montón de vueltas antes de llegar a lo que quería. Fue directo y claro.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —la respuesta fue inmediata.

—No me refiero a que me quieras como quieres a tus amigos.

Vio como Levi miró hacia el suelo unos segundos, en los cuales Eren sintió que parte de su interior se quebraba. ¿Podía haber estado con el pensamiento incorrecto todo el tiempo? A lo mejor Levi sólo lo veía como alguien importante y que debía cuidar, pero dejó atrás los sentimientos que los unió. Eren cerró sus ojos e intentó seguir creyendo que estaba pensando mal, que el silencio estaba siendo causado porque realmente Levi seguía queriéndolo. No podía equivocarse en el tema, no quería equivocarse. Estaba demasiado seguro sobre cómo Levi se sentía, creía que después de tanto tiempo había llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para poder saber qué pasaba en el interior del hombre. Al abrirlos Levi seguía ahí, ahora mirándolo pero no a los ojos.

—Eren —lo primero que dijo fue su nombre—. Tú sabes que…

—No, no sé nada —cortó sus palabras—. Ya no sé nada. No sé qué ocurre, no sé qué sientes, no sé qué hacer. Creía que seguías sintiendo algo por mí, lo creí al cien por ciento. Estaba muy seguro de eso, siempre lo estuve. Creía que si tenías que escoger entre otras personas y yo, me escogerías a mí sin pensarlo. Pero veo que no es así. Sólo confundí las cosas porque me mostrabas un lado tuyo que casi nadie más ve, pero puede ser que sólo lo hacías porque tenemos confianza —su molestia ocultaba el dolor de sus palabras—. Eres cruel, Levi. Si no había nada, debías haberlo informado. Quiero seguir con mi vida, puedo seguir con ella, siempre tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero no lo hice porque estás tú. Me da igual si estás con otra persona, porque sabía, creía saber, que únicamente querías olvidarte de mí o fingir que lo habías hecho.

Su mirada ya no decía demasiado, Eren se las había arreglado para no dejar que Levi viera lo que ocurría, pero Levi podía leer hasta el mínimo detalle en él.

—Tú sabes que intento hacer lo mejor —Levi continuó con lo que iba a decir antes—. La verdad es que mi relación está cayendo por un abismo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para salvarla. No, estoy equivocado —dio un paso hacia Eren—. Puedo salvar mi relación, sólo no tengo la intención de hacerlo. Eren, estás en lo correcto, sabes mejor que nadie que el único error que tengo es terminar contigo —mantenía la calma en su voz—. Si soy honesto, intento no escuchar lo que quiero, porque no me agrada la idea de estar atado a una persona. Nada me asegura que estarás conmigo para siempre y, teniendo en cuenta de que no soy el mejor cuando se trata de amor, es fácil que encuentres a alguien que pueda darte todo lo que yo no puedo.

Eren intentó responder, pero no lograba formar las palabras. Si hablaba, nada lógico saldría de él. Seguía escuchando la voz de Levi en su mente, prestando atención en cada palabra, leyendo más allá de ellas.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —logró decir—. Es tu última oportunidad, Levi. Sabes que puedes ser todo para mí, pero también puedes llegar a ser nada para mí. No puedo esperar más, no queda tiempo. No pasaré toda mi vida esperando a que dejes de huir de lo que sientes —una agridulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. ¿Qué harás? Me conformaré con que admitas la verdad. No te estoy pidiendo que termines y corras a mí, yo quiero saber qué sientes. Y, si no quieres, entonces déjame ir. O me iré sin decirte, y cuando te des cuenta de que no hay persona como yo, será muy tarde.

Cada vez tenía a Levi más cerca de él, haciendo que sintiera como dentro de su cuerpo algo recorría cada parte de él. No encontraba divertido que Levi lo hiciera sentir de esa manera después de lo dicho. Sintió una cálida mano en su cuello y otra que acarició su mejilla. Lo correcto era apartarse, irse de ahí, pero extrañaba sus caricias. A él le gustaba la atención que recibía.

—Si hay algo que no cambia en ti, Eren, es que sacas conclusiones apresuradas y te aferras a ellas.

Sus rostros estaban separados por una corta distancia, Eren se había acercado a él por impulso, esperando tener la suerte de encontrar la atención de sus labios.

—¿Aceptarías la segunda oportunidad? —Eren preguntó. Era la última vez que sacaría el tema. Si Levi optaba por irse, entonces que se fuera, él no volvería a ir detrás.

Incluso con el tiempo pasado, los labios de Levi seguían sintiéndose extrañamente familiar. Cuando el mayor se acercó para dar su respuesta, Eren supo que no era un beso de despedida. La manera en que sus labios se movían contra los de él, en un movimiento lento y dulce, disfrutando. Eren colocó una mano en la espalda de Levi, apegándolo más a él. Parecía que todo lo ocurrido hace minutos era tan lejano, sentía que nunca había estado separado de él. Eren dejó que el momento lo embriagara, no iba a pensar en qué estaba mal. Levi se separó pero Eren no dejó que llegaran al minuto de estar separados, buscó sus labios para continuar disfrutando del deleite.

—Tú eres todo lo que quiero —dijo Levi—. No te dejaré ser libre, Eren. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

La repuesta de Eren no alcanzó a llegar porque una tercera voz habló en su lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El problema estaba en que lo sucedido seguía recreándose en su mente, una y otra vez. Si los recuerdos llegaran mientras él estaba en casa o en otro lugar, no existiría ningún problema, Levi estaba más que dispuesto en dejar que Eren invadiera su mente. Sin embargo en el trabajo era un problema y, el hecho de que fuera un problema para su concentración, era alarmante. Antes no había tenido problemas en separar su vida personal del trabajo, a decir verdad detestaba a la gente que no podía separar su vida personal del trabajo. Varias veces había tenido problemas con sus compañeros de trabajo por ese tema. O llegaban deprimidos, incapaces de moverse por culpa de una pelea con la mujer que amaban, o andaban llorando en cada rincón solitario por culpa del maldito hombre que adoraban. Levi no tenía nada en contra de sufrir, eran libres de afectarse con lo que quisieran, pero por lo menos en el trabajo contenerse. Las oficinas no eran una habitación de psicología y ayuda. Malditos ellos porque ahora se sentía parte del grupo.

Para desgracia de él, dejar el trabajo no era tan fácil. No ocurría como en las películas que podías libremente pedir el día libre o dejar el lugar sin excusas. Hacía eso y tenía un día menos de dinero, o muy bien podía ser despedido. Tenía que seguir calmándose, dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

Seguía recordando cómo Armin interrumpió su momento con Eren. No tenía nada contra los amigos de Eren, incluso les tenía algo de aprecio después de todo lo que han hecho por su castaño, pero ahora, al recordar, no existía nada de aprecio. No era culpa de Armin aparecer en el momento menos oportuno, pero lo culpaba de todos modos.

Gunther se acercó a su lado, jugando con un lápiz entre sus dedos. Intentó llamar la atención de Levi diciendo su nombre, pero el otro no apartó su atención de la pantalla que tenía en frente, si es que realmente el trabajo en pantalla recibía alguna atención. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Levi, moviéndolo un poco. Esta vez consiguió que el de cabello negro levantara su mirada hacia él. Con una ceja levantada dejó una pregunta implícita: ¿Qué?

—Ocurrió una falla en el sistema de mi sector. Hay todo un lío si vas a mirar… Seguramente la próxima semana veremos menos caras —Gunther decidió dejar de lado el tema porque Levi no parecía estar interesado—. En fin, quería pedirte los respaldos. Desde tu computador puedo…

Levi se levantó de su asiento e invitó a Gunther a tomar su lugar.

—Necesito un poco de aire —dijo—. Envíame un mensaje cuando estés listo, entonces volveré.

No le importaba para nada que pudiera ser regañado por dejar unos minutos su lugar del trabajo. Y, de hecho, alguien lo estaba ocupando para una buena causa, así que no había mucho en su contra. Además, la gente debía entender que por muy bien que se viera en el exterior, con una dura mirada que decía que nada le importaba… Él no era así. Por dentro tenía problemas. Un problema en particular que se llamaba Eren Yeager, el cual estaba siendo un obstáculo para su trabajo cuando ni siquiera cuestiones familiares se interponían en su trabajo. Estaba quitando su concentración y eficiencia sin estar físicamente presente. Levi sólo necesitaba recordar su rostro, su nombre, sus besos o sus abrazos para perderse.

Quería a Eren. Lo quería junto a él, ahora. Deseaba quitar todo el problema de una vez, deseaba terminar con todo a través de sus labios o de su sonrisa. En el momento sólo podía enfocarse en Eren.

_¡Levi! ¿Querías aire libre y a Eren? Oh, lo sentimos… Tú no tienes buena suerte. No podemos darte lo que quieres sin un poco de estrés antes._

Al doblar en la esquina del pasillo vio a su "adorable" novia caminando en su dirección. No podía devolverse ni ignorarla. Ella estaba siendo el daño colateral de una relación que nunca dejó ir. Por lo menos debía comportarse ante ella.

—Ah, estás aquí. Es extraño verte fuera de tu lugar de trabajo —ella se acercó para un beso, pero Levi apartó el rostro y dio un espacio hacia atrás—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Enojado, otra vez?

—No mezcles nuestra relación y el trabajo —una excusa barata—. Espera a que estemos fuera de aquí.

—¿Y para qué? Estás más distante que nunca. Nunca ocurre nada contigo, nunca me cuentas qué te pasa. ¿Soy tu novia, verdad?

Levi no respondió. No había roto con ella, así que seguía siendo su novia, pero no la sentía de esa manera. Dejó de sentir que existía una relación entre ellos desde hace tiempo, sólo que recién quería confirmar la verdad.

—Sí, lo eres —se obligó a decir.

—Gracias por recordarlo —sus labios apretados en una línea—. Espero que no se te olvide.

—No quiero discutir ahora, ¿entiendes? Si tienes quejas, te escucharé después —masajeó su sien izquierda. Comenzaba a doler su cabeza, quizá por el momento y la falta de sueño.

—¿Después? Y después, después. Todo para después. ¿Te olvidas de quién soy? No entiendo, realmente no entiendo. Levi, hablaremos después, quieras o no.

Ella pasó por su lado, claramente enfadada. Levi estaba seguro que después no lograría escaparse de todo lo que ella tenía para decir. Con un suspiro siguió caminando hasta el ascensor para llegar al primer piso. Oprimió el botón con la flecha con dirección abajo y esperó. Por el número que se veía en rojo, el ascensor estaba en el piso sexto, dos más arriba de donde se encontraba. Esperó con las manos en los bolsillos, con la mirada en las puertas, esperando que se abrieran pronto. Tenía que salir luego del encierro de edificio, hacer que su mente dejara de mezclar las prioridades y volver a entrar mucho más enfocado en su trabajo.

Las puertas se abrieron.

—Maldita suerte —espetó Levi.

—También es un gusto verte —respondió Eren.

Se quedaron ahí, frente a frente. Eren colocó una mano en las puertas para que no se cerraran y no se movió de su lugar. A lo mejor Levi esperaba a que bajara, pero no ocurrió.

—¿Subirás? —preguntó Eren, impaciente.

Asintió y subió al ascensor. Fue hasta una esquina, donde se apoyó contra la pared metálica. El número uno ya estaba marcado por Eren. Sus ojos se fijaron en Eren, no dando importancia si al otro no le gustaba la mirada que recibía. Vio como Eren se movía inquieto en su lugar. Notó que él igual estaba incomodo al estar solo con Levi.

La puerta se abrió en el siguiente piso, pero el poco afortunado que iba a subir no logró hacerlo porque Eren puso su dedo sobre el botón para cerrar las puertas. El ascensor siguió su rumbo y, en el momento en que las puertas se cerraron, Eren fue hasta Levi, sin titubear ni por un segundo buscó los labios del mayor.

Eso era lo que quería. Incluso cuando estaba arriesgándose a que alguien los encontrara en el momento en que llegaran al primer piso, no estaba preocupado. Disfrutó cada segundo que pasaba cerca de él. Dejó que su aroma fuera lo único que respirara y pasó una mano por su cintura, acercándolo a él.

Sin decir palabra vio como Eren se apartaba de él y tomaba distancia. Mordió su labio inferior sin notarlo, esperando todavía que Eren dijera algo. Quería escuchar su voz diciendo lo que había pasado para que él pudiera confirmar los hechos. Lo escogía a él, siempre. Se quedaba con él. No existían otras opciones cuando estaba Eren.

—¿Adónde vas? —Levi preguntó.

—A casa —respondió de inmediato—. Vine a dejar a mi madre unas cosas que olvidó, así que ahora me voy. ¿Y tú? No dejas tu trabajo a menos que sea importante.

Llegaron al primero, pero Levi salió tras Eren, tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hasta el exterior de la entrada.

—Me has desconcentrado todo el maldito día, Eren.

—Wow, disculpa a mi ser omnipresente —había diversión en su voz.

—No es gracioso. Sabes que soy bueno en lo que hago, pero hoy no. Y es tu culpa.

—Lo siento —Eren rió.

Poder decir lo que pasaba a la persona culpable lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Eren siempre podía mejorar sus días. Desde que habían estado juntos todo fue mejor, todo parecía ser más positivo y radiante. Aunque no negaba que en ocasiones recibía unos dolores de cabeza por culpa de lo irritante que Eren se ponía en ocasiones.

Estaba mejor.

En público no podía acercarse a Eren, no era un secreto que fueron pareja, por lo que sería fácil que la gente que los viera pensara que existía algo más que simple amistad y simpatía. Tampoco podía llevar a Eren a otro lado. En el momento podía haber deseado que Eren no hubiera sido tan efusivo cuando venía a hacer encargos por parte de su madre, porque siempre, de un modo u otro, se las ingeniaba para ver a Levi aunque fuera por un minuto. En otras ocasiones lo esperaba después del trabajo, donde no tenía ningún problema en darle un beso de saludo frente a la gente.

Si pudiera repetir todo otra vez, haría todo del mismo modo, sólo que cambiaría el final. No dejaría a Eren por nada ni por nadie. No existiría ningún motivo suficiente para sacarlo del lado de la persona que amaba.

En su bolsillo el teléfono móvil vibró. No necesitaba revisarlo para saber que era Gunther, lo que se traducía como "adiós, Eren." ¿No podía demorarse un poco más? Llevaba tres días sin ver a Eren, ni siquiera habían hablado por teléfono. Después de lo ocurrido en la cocina ambos no volvieron a tocar el tema. Y Levi quería más que nada terminar lo comenzado.

—Tengo que volver —dijo Levi, amargo—. Me quedan cuatro miserables horas antes de salir.

—Espero que mi ser omnipresente no sea una molestia —sonrió—. Me gusta saber que piensas en mí. Hasta luego, Levi.

Eren se alejó.

Levi no esperó a que Eren estuviera fuera de su vista para entrar. En cuanto el otro se marchó, volvió a su lugar y hubiera querido quedarse unos cuantos minutos más afuera para no tener que encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver.

—Carla me dijo que su hijo andaba por aquí. ¿Se ha ido? —preguntó la mujer.

Tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con ella en el camino de regreso.

—Sí, se ha ido.

—Puedo darme cuenta. Te ves mucho mejor, asumo que te has encontrado con él.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —quería alejarse del tema.

—Levi, no soy estúpida, no estoy ciega. Puedo darme cuenta que tu humor mejora bastante con ese mocoso dando vueltas cerca de ti.

—Ese mocoso tiene nombre —en ocasiones usaba aquella palabra para hablar con él, pero lo decía sólo para molestar al otro.

—Disculpa, lo olvidé. No sabía que te importaba tanto cómo me refiera a él —Levi notó en sus ojos que ella estaba herida, pero su orgullo no dejaría que se notara más—. No es bueno que hables tanto con él. No intento cortar tus amistades ni mucho menos manejar lo que haces, pero tú sabes que me duele cada vez que le sonríes a él. ¿Qué lo hace tan especial? No es la primera persona con la que tuviste una relación. No entiendo por qué sales conmigo si a quien quieres es a él.

—Me equivoqué. Creí que podía dejar atrás nuestros recuerdos, pero no pude. No es tu culpa, así que… Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras. Seguramente encontrarás alguien que sólo tenga ojos para ti.

No había más que decir, todo estaba claro. Se terminó.

Estaba mucho más aliviado ahora que sabía lo libre que estaba para recuperar a Eren.


End file.
